Two Daddies
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Emily Howell-Lester is in school and her class is required to make cards for Mother's Day. One problem. Emily doesn't have a mother.


7-year-old, Emily Howell-Lester, sighed as she sat in her seat. It was almost the end of the school day and she just couldn't wait for her dad to come pick her up and take her home.

It was the weekend finally which meant Emily didn't have to worry about school for two whole days.

"Alright class, I'm sure you all know Mother's Day is coming up this weekend… which means that you should get your mother's a present or do something nice for her for all the hard work she does…"

Emily frowned as she looked up at the teacher.

"So, I thought… some of you might not have gotten your mother's anything yet so I thought we would do something different in class today. You're all going to make a lovely card for your mother. You can decorate it however you would like and write whatever you want on it. Make sure it's nice. Everything is up here on the desk so come up and get what you need. I'll be at my desk if you need any help. Try not to make a mess though. Have fun and be creative!" The teacher exclaimed.

Emily watched as all the other kids excitedly ran up to the desk to grab their cards. Emily remained seated though. She looked down and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Emily, you need to make a card for your mother too…" The teacher said.

Emily looked up at her teacher. "Well, I-I don't exactly have a mother Mrs. Martin," she said quietly.

"You don't have a mother? Who do you live with?" Mrs. Martin asked calmly.

"I live with my two daddies," Emily said nervously.

"Oh! So, you have two fathers?" Mrs. Martin asked.

Emily nodded. "I've never had a mummy," she said.

"Isn't it weird having two daddies?" One of the boys asked.

"No!" Emily nearly yelled. "I love my daddies very much," she said.

"Johnathon, that's enough now. Go sit down," Mrs. Martin said.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't make a card for a mummy I don't have," Emily mumbled.

"Do you like to draw?" Mrs. Martin asked calmly.

"A little. I'm not very good at it," Emily said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about you draw a picture? You can draw whatever you want on it. All we have is pink and red colored cards. I don't think either of your dads would like girly colored cards," Mrs. Martin said.

"Red is dad's favorite color," Emily told her, smiling a bit.

"Well okay then. You can use one of the red cards. Decorate it however you want. I'm sure your dad's will appreciate the thought," Mrs. Martin said. She smiled.

"Okay!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. She immediately stood up from her seat. She walked over to the table and grabbed one of the red cards. She smiled as she reached over and grabbed some crayons and markers and other little decorations that were on the table to use.

It was finally the end of the day now. Emily couldn't be more excited for her dad to pick her up from school. She was excited to show her parents the card she made for him.

Emily's grandma usually picked her up from school as her fathers were usually busy at the BBC studio or busy with their Youtube careers. Emily didn't mind though. She loved her grandma.

Dan Howell-Lester was just getting to Emily's school. He walked in and went to her classroom. He looked in and smiled when he saw Emily sitting at her table. There were only a couple children left.

Emily looked over and smiled as soon as she saw her dad. She grabbed her back pack and the card she had made. She then ran over to her dad. He bent down and pulled her into a hug.

"There's my girl," Dan said as he hugged her. He gently grabbed a hold of her and picked her up, standing up again. "Watcha got there?" Dan asked when he saw that she was holding something.

"Look what I made today," Emily said as she held up the card.

"What is it?" Dan asked curiously as he took the card from Emily.

"It's a card for you and Pa," Emily said. She looked at her dad and smiled.

"Aw, that was nice of you to make," Dan said when he saw the card.

"Mr. Lester?" Dan immediately looked up when someone called his name.

"Yeah?" Dan asked. He stood there nervously as Mrs. Martin walked over to him and Emily.

"I've had Emily in my class for two years but I never knew she had two fathers," Mrs. Martin said.

"Oh, yeah… there are two of us. My mum usually picks her up from school but today we had a day off,"

"We had the kids making cards for Mother's Day but Emily apparently doesn't have a mother. So I suggested she make one for her parents anyways," Mrs. Martin said.

"Oh, thank you for that. We'll show it to Pa when we get home and I'm sure he'll absolutely love it," Dan said. He kissed Emily's cheek and smiled when she giggled.

"Daddy!" She giggled as she pushed him away.

Dan smiled. "We better get home then. Dinner's waiting for us," he said.

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed. "What are we having?" She asked.

"Before you go… if you don't mind me asking Mr. Lester real fast, how long have you and your partner been together?" Mrs. Martin asked as she looked up at Dan.

"Since I was 18-years-old, and I'm 29 now." Dan told her.

"Wow. That's a long time to be with someone," Mrs. Martin said.

"Yeah, but being with Phil makes me very happy so I'd be even happier to spend the rest of my life with him," Dan said. He looked at Emily and smiled. "Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you…"

"And you. See you on Monday, Emily…" Mrs. Martin said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Martin!" Emily waved as Dan turned around and they walked out of the classroom. "Do you think you and Pa will be together forever?" Emily asked as they walked out to their car.

Dan stopped walking. He blinked a few times before he looked at Emily and smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

"I think so too," Emily said. She smiled as she looked at her dad.

"How about we get home and Pa the card you made?" Dan asked as he put Emily on the ground.

"Did you like it?" Emily asked as she opened the card and showed Dan.

Dan smiled. "I love it. It's very beautiful," he said as he looked at it.

Emily giggled. She got into the car once Dan opened it. "Seatbelt on!" Dan warned. He chuckled when he heard Emily groan. He shut the door and then he got into the car himself.

About 20 minutes later; Dan and Emily were back home.

"Be careful, Em!" Dan warned as he watched Emily run through the house.

"Pa!" Emily called as she ran into the living room. She looked up and smiled when she saw her Pa sitting on the couch, on his laptop… as usual. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Emily.

"There's my little pumpkin," Phil said. "How was school?" He asked.

"Look what I made you and dad!" Emily said excitedly as she ran over to Phil. Emily held up her card. "I made it in class today while other kids made cards for their mummies," she told him.

"Aw, that's very nice of you Em…" Phil said as he opened the card and looked at it. "I'll tell you what… this is a very special card so we'll put it somewhere special," he said.

Emily giggled and held up her hands. She smiled when Phil picked her up and hugged her.

Dan was just walking into the living room. He looked up and he couldn't help but smile at the site of his husband and daughter, two of the most important people in his life.


End file.
